SPECIAL OFFER
by enyes
Summary: Crowley in action; offering deal in his typical night club. but the business doesn't seemed to work out that he had to offer something special.. I hope you can at least smile on this story. please review.


**SPECIAL OFFER**

I was sitting at the bar, drinking anything the bartender served me, when suddenly someone patted my shoulder and sat on the empty seat beside me.

"Hi, name's Crowley." He said with a smile. I know this kind of smile, Dean taught me once—it's called flirting. I frowned in confusion. Why he flirted at me?

"Nah! Don't look at me like that, Lad. I know, I know, I'm being cliché. But it's just the way I introduces myself," he curled his lip, shrugged.

I ignored him, gulping another shot of my beer.

"I happened to know that you, my pal, have a trouble here. Oh, and it's such a heavyweight problem. Am I right?" he nodded at my empty upside down shot glasses. "Spending nights in an all-lighter with those shots? Phew, alkie!"

He starred at me, his eyes filled with interest.

"You know, I also happened to be someone who could brighten your day, you know. I could whip those glooms away, sweetheart."

Dear, God. Now Crowley winked at me. Why he supposed to do that? Male don't wink or flirt to other male, I assume.

Crowley leaned closer to me, till I could feel his soft warm breath on my cheek. "I can grant wishes. All wishes. And it won't cost anything, well, at least for a whole ten years," he whispered, very, very close to my ear. "Don't you curious about me, the one who can bring you happiness?"

I took a glance at him, "Yes, I know who you are." Obviously.

Crowley scoffed as he pulled himself back, "Oh, you do?" He sounded curious.

A test. Yes, a demon tested me. I grabbed another shot before responded him. "I do know you are a crossroad demon."

"There, there my smart boy!" Crowley grinned at me, contented. "I'm a demon in a meatsuit; a moderately successful literally agent of New York. He's pretty dandy isn't he?" Crowley adored his vessel. "Without a meatsuit, I'm just a living consciousness, wandering around as black-chirping-smoke; what's so cool about that, huh?"

I took another shot.

"Hey, I've been talking to you. You broke my heart by choosing beer over me!" Crowley put a jealous look when starring at me. "But sure that liquor looks tempting." He gestured to order beer from the bartender. "Actually, you're not the only one who is cocked up." He sighed.

"_Cocked up_?" I asked.

The demon drank its beer. "Messed up."

"I understand," I nodded.

"Wow. I can't believe you know a lot of thing about me, I'm flattered," he cried an artificial sob. Such hyperbole. "You know, I started to get tired of these apocalyptical things. I wish I could get my peaceful life back."

I winced.

"I know, I know, it such an irony. Me? A demon? Life? Give me a break. I want to work like the old days, helping mortals fulfilled their desires. I consider myself as a good person, you know? I mean, I grant wishes! It's a good thing, don't you think so?"

Do I really have to answer his question?

"So, back to business. I, as a noble salesman, would like to offer you a deal. Just, just mention anything, any wishes, then," he paused, a big crafty smile craved on his lips, "I'm thinking of giving a special service; you don't have to go to the nearest crossroad to seal the deal. We can just make it out here, in this bar, tonight. How's my offer sounded, huh?" He raised his eyebrow, licking his lips, teasing me.

Enough, I think. I shifted from my seat to face him. "Why are you telling me any of this? You know, I know you very well, Crowley. And there is no way I would make a deal with you, vice versa."

Crowley laughed. "Aww, Cas. Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"I… don't. I… don't have that sense of humor." I answered sincerely.

His laughing got louder. "Aren't you a funny angel, Castiel?"

I frowned.

"My apologize, I'm just bored," Crowley calmed himself down, swallowing another shot of beer. "These Lucifer things kinda have pressure on me. Thinking that he manages to exterminate us after banishing humankind, it stressed me the hell out. But, coming to this bar tonight with you accompany this lonely demon, well, such an entertaining moment."

He stood from his seat; put some money inside the pocket of my trench coat. "Here, babe, some ackers for our beer. I'm going back to my business, my real business, not teasing Angel.

"Send my kiss to the boys, will ya." Then he disappeared, after kissing my cheek and winked coquettishly.

The bartender looked at me, jaw dropped. I starred back. "Can I have more shot please?" At least that demon were right at some points, I needed to be brightened up.

* * *

**NOTE **okay, I admit,I LOVE CROWLEY! I've been thinking to write story about this passionate demon, but no right plot seemed to fit in him. After all, I've made one. Hope it could be categorized as humor fic ;p Please tell me what you think of this story. And thanks for reading!


End file.
